


The Curious Incident of the Bitch in the Night-Time

by TheSakuraTree



Category: Original Work, Tenet, Tenet (2020)
Genre: Mind-Bending Nonsense, Time Shenanigans, Time Skips, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, time travel nonsense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29356278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSakuraTree/pseuds/TheSakuraTree
Kudos: 1
Collections: Fic Seeds





	The Curious Incident of the Bitch in the Night-Time

Based off of "This Isn't The End" by Owl City

A young girl sees someone holding a gun to her father's head in the middle of the night. She runs out to save the scene, but she is too late to save his life.  
Through time travel, she tries to change the past and her future.

Spoiler: She was watching herself.


End file.
